robloxtvfandomcom-20200216-history
ToonToo
'ToonToo '''is an upcoming Robloxian television channel owned by Lava Lamp Entertainment. The channel is the primary sister channel of Cartoon Everything, and mainly airs repeats of that network's programs in addition to exclusive programs. The channel is exclusive to premium television service roTV. History Shortly after the successful launch of Cartoon Everything, Lava Lamp proposed an extension channel named Cartoon Everything Too, which in addition to airing repeats of currently-running Cartoon Everything programs would also air repeats of ended CE programs that are considered too old to be on the main network, such as ''Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy. Development of what was then named Cartoon Everything Too officially began on April 12, 2017. Lava Lamp moved several "classic" CE programs, such as Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends and Codename: Kids Next Door over to the network to free up timeslots on Cartoon Everything for newer shows. On July 12, 2017, Lava Lamp acquired the rights to the Toonvision name from Bloxia; as such, Cartoon Everything was rebranded as Toonvision, and Cartoon Everything Too was renamed ToonToo to compliment Cartoon Everything's change. The channel was officially announced on June 22, 2017 at the Summer 2017 edition of RTNG MediaCon along with several other channels. Lava Lamp began much more aggressive development on the network after the announcement, scheduling the channel to be launched on January 30, 2018, the one-year anniversary of the relaunch of Cartoon Everything, which ultimately did not come to fruition. On July 24, 2017, the network was made exclusive to Amicable, causing its removal from roTV and BBS Player. The channel was moved to roTV on April 9, 2018, as part of the closure of Amicable. Programming ToonToo-exclusive premiere programming * Atomic Betty: Mission Earth (January 30, 2018) * Avengers Assemble (January 30, 2018) * Be Cool, Sccoby-Doo! (January 30, 2018) * The Day My Butt Went Psycho! (January 30, 2018) * Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz (January 30, 2018) * Guardians of the Galaxy (January 30, 2018) * Inspector Gadget (January 30, 2018) * Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu (January 30, 2018) * Lego Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures (January 30, 2018) * Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir (January 30, 2018) * Mysticons ''(January 30, 2018) * ''My Knight and Me (January 30, 2018) * The Powerpuff Girls (2016 series) (January 30, 2018) * Skatoony (January 30, 2018) * Supa Strikas (January 30, 2018) * Tamagotchi! (January 30, 2018) ToonToo-exclusive rerun programming * Animaniacs (January 30, 2018) * Busytown Mysteries (January 30, 2018) * Camp Lazlo (January 30, 2018) * Chowder (January 30, 2018) * Codename: Kids Next Door (January 30, 2018, also on rTV3) * Courage the Cowardly Dog ''(January 30, 2018) * ''Dexter's Laboratory (January 30, 2018) * Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy (January 30, 2018) * Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends (January 30, 2018) * The Garfield Show (January 30, 2018) * Generator Rex (January 30, 2018) * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (January 30, 2018) * House of Mouse (January 30, 2018) * Johnny Bravo (January 30, 2018) * Liberty's Kids (January 30, 2018) * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (January 30, 2018) * Mr. Meaty (January 30, 2018) * Pink Panther & Pals (January 30, 2018) * Robotboy (January 30, 2018) * Sabrina: The Animated Series (January 30, 2018) * Scaredy Squirrel (January 30, 2018) * The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries (January 30, 2018) * Tiny Toon Adventures (January 30, 2018) * Totally Spies! (January 30, 2018) * What's New, Scooby-Doo? (January 30, 2018) Shared with Cartoon Everything * Annoying Orange (January 30, 2018) * Beyblade Burst ''(January 30, 2018) * ''DuckTales (TBA 2018) * Freaktown (January 30, 2018) * George of the Jungle (January 30, 2018) * I Am Weasel (January 30, 2018) * Justice League Action (January 30, 2018) * Pokemon Sun and Moon (January 30, 2018) * Powerpuff Girls Z (January 30, 2018) * Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015 series) (January 30, 2018) Category:Upcoming networks Category:Networks